Grooming, particularly shaving, in a shower is a well-established activity for both men and women because of the known benefits of the steam filled environment and the ready source of warm water for washing and rinsing cosmetics. Using a mirror in a shower makes both grooming and shaving more convenient and safe. However, mirrors placed in a steam filled environment, such as a shower enclosure, may tend to fog up due to condensation, which can obscure a reflected image.